Glitches in Redemption
Intro By listing the glitches here it should avoid multiple pages for each one scattered over the wiki. You can send your emails regarding the glitches to the Red Dead Redemption support team to this address: RDRSupportteam@rockstargames.com This page is also forwarded to Rockstar staff via Twitter and Email. List *(360/Other?) Buckin' Awesome Achievement Problems, **Some people break the Kentucky Saddler, American standard bred, and the Hungarian Half-Bred. But do not receive this achievement the Kentucky Saddler will be given to you on one of the first missions Wild Horses, Tamed Passions (received from Bonnie) After it runs away from the herd it will sometimes not actually count as breaking it. In order to fix this, go back to the same area again, near Warthington Ranch, south of McFarlane's Ranch. It can also be caught North-East of Armadillo, near Rattlesnake and break another one you should get the achievement. *(360/PS3) On the mission An Appointed Time after the player kills Williamson, the Colonel will run away and the player along with Reyes will not be able to move. Marston will remain stationary as if he had still not killed Williamson. Use a Fire Bottle to assault Reyes, thus allowing a reset at the previous checkpoint. *(PS3/Other?) Sometimes in the Armadillo Saloon, people will have almost no textures at all. The game will look very animated but will still do everything normally and talk will be normal. To fix, leave and come back. *(360/Other?) The Bandolier turns on and off at random times. This means when you have 200 ammunition for repeaters or rifles, it will go back down to the maximum of 100 when the bandolier turns off. The bandolier can be turned back on if you reset your console a couple of times or so, but its possible for it to turn off again. Here's a tip though: if you have the improved campsite, you can easily just drain a repeater and rifle of all its ammo, then use the campsite to gain the full 200 for both types of weapons. This glitch seems to take place often after the forced outfit switch in "The Outlaw Returns". *(360/PS3) If your horse dies whilst you have a bounty or other NPC hogtied on the horse, the entire game will sometimes slowdown to a frame rate of around 10 frames per second ( if left for to long it may crash the game ). There is a simple work-around: just pick up the hog-tied person and the game should resume as normal, if they are already dead then move away and it will eventually return to normal again. This glitch can also happen if you shoot someone carrying a hogtied NPC. *(360/Other?) Sometimes when you fix the hogtie glitch by doing the workaround, the entire game glitches up. Bouncing carriages, floating carts and NPC's sliding over the ground. *(360/PS3) Carriages and stagecoaches sometimes glitch up so that all they do is stand still and bounce. You can still quick travel to your destination while travelling shotgun in a mission by pressing A (360) or X (PS3). *(360/Other?) Auto-aim turns off for non harmful animals, meaning you must manually aim to shoot deer or birds, or other innocent animals. Reset console to fix. *(360/Other?) Rifle/Shotgun/Repeater holster disappears, making it appear as if the gun on your back is attached by nothing. To fix, get arrested and when you exit the prison it will be on your back again. *(360/Other?) Randomly appearing objects. Sometimes crates appear on the road but there is no wagon. Or horses spawn where they should not spawn. To fix just drive/walk on. *(360/Other?) The movie theatre man in Armadillo re-spawns every time you try to rob him. He will run for you and then disappear after 4 seconds, only to re-spawn at his location in the theatre. Then he starts running again. *(360/Other?) The Deadly Assassin Outfit glitch. One of the tasks to get a scrap is to kill Mo van Barr, but he sometimes won't appear as a bounty anywhere. *(360/Other?) If you have the War Horse on Single Player and you go to private Free Roam. Go to your mounts and go where your War Horse is meant to be. Select it and return to private Free Roam then call your horse. Everytime you join a public session, the War Horse spawns for you. Either this is a secret or a glitch, not sure. *(360/Other?) On some occasions when a hogtied prostitute is placed onto the railroad tracks, the train will hit her, but not kill her and the train itself will stop with the wheels of the train hovering slightly above the tracks. Picking up the hogtied woman at this point will levitate the player up into the train, through the body of it. *(Console?) Occasionally, you may encounter an animal using a random human NPC model, and vice-versa. Although not a game hindering glitch, it is widely accepted as a funny one. Here are a few examples: **Bird people: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYdCvN-ukRY **Cougar-man: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVVXyKP1FVk **Donkey Woman: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tI8lAbwUoEk **Man Bear Pig: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2tXYKE0HF4 **Gunslinger Dog: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFoMvLmfFEY *(Console?) Like above, you may find an animal using a different animal's NPC model. Here's an example: **Flying Deer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFYiSazZWm4 *(360/Other?) When playing poker in Blackwater, if the cards shown when looking at your hand are a King and an Ace, laying them down at the end of the hand it could show a Queen and an Ace. *(360/Other?) During the last mission after Jack and Abagil leave the barn you can see a second Jack standing motionless in the corner of the barn. *(360/Other?) Bandito bounties out of chuperosa when hog tied cannot be placed on horse for transport. *(360/Other?) Bandito bounties out of Chuperosa when returned alive won't give you the scrap for the bandito outfit. *(PS3/Other?) Sometimes when hitting an attacking wolf with a knife, it and all the other wolves in the pack (including already-dead ones) will instantaneously disappear, and a large circular area surrounding John will be covered in shadow, which moves with him as he moves. *(360) The Multiplayer challenge where you must kill the legendary boar is glitched. Sometimes the boar will not appear, no matter how many boar are killed. *(360/PS3) Sometimes when in middle of a fight if you try to cover, the character will be sent flying to the sky leading to death. *(360/other?)When in a duel with a person that has a hostage, even if you kill the man and not hit the hostage, the game will say that you have failed. Shooting the hostage once, reloading the checkpoint and shooting the man in the face will restore normal gameplay. *(360/PS3)The invincibility cheat will randomly turn off, and it will turn off if you activate Dead Eye *(PS3) During the mission you rescue Jack from the bear, another version of Jack is stand behind the rock during the cutscene and just looking around while the other version ducks and talks to you and comes out *(360/Other?) When doing the Gaptooth Ridge hideout, during the part of the gang hideout inside the mine, miners will glitch and gunfire will occur from inside a wall rather then from a killable person. *(360/Other?)At the first location of Eva in Peril before you pay $200 to Mario, there are two Eva's. One just looking around and one crying. (if you shoot, the crying one will run away and the other one won't react to anything except executing her) *(360/Other?)Train stops making any noises when travelling, Delete game from harddrive/Install game to fix, or possibly just restart game. *(PS3) Sometimes when you start playing as Jack, random NPC's will come to the Marston Ranch and do random things such as cleaning, chopping wood, sleeping, etc. *(PS3) On the mission At Home With Dutch, only two horses appear and you are unable to ride off with Nastas and MacDougal. Use a Fire Bottle to assault Nastas or MacDougal and choose to retry the mission. *(360/Other?) In Multiplayer Free Roam, when attacking Pike's Basin Gang Hideout, 2 gang members can get stuck underground in the main camp area, making finishing the hideout very difficult. Occasionally, the glitched enemy can be killed by throwing dynamite nearby. Failing this, the hideout may automatically complete after several minutes. *(PS3/360) If you load during a duel additional voices becomes muted until you restart the game. *(360/PS3?) If you save your game just before doing the last mission, you are unable to change outfits ever again. *(360/PS3) Sometimes, randomly during gameplay, the game freezes, you have to restart console to play again. Game might also freeze on certain missions, e.g. while "Wild horses, tamed passions" -mission (needs confirmation). *(PS3/Other?) Sometimes when you die during a duel near a running water, like dying in the in "Remember My Family" stranger encounter, when you respawn you will cosntantly hear running water in the background. To fix this, simply go back, win the duel and walk away. *(360/Other?) Sometimes the lasso might kill people instead of pulling them to the ground. *(PS3/Other?) At the poker table in Armadillo, when the player sits down there will sometimes be a loud clunking noise which will never stop. To fix this wait a while in another area and then come back, if this doesn't work reset your console. *(PS3) After watching a movie at the Blackwater Theater, once you exit all the game textures will be gone. To fix, just quit the game and start it up again. *(360/Other?) Sometimes after playing multiplayer (usually for a over an hour or more) when exiting multiplayer the game will enter an seemingly endless loading screen, sometime the "loading" text will not even be there during the "process". Category:Glitch Category:Red Dead Redemption